A different story
by weasleybrotherlover012
Summary: Draco must stay the summer with Sirius and Harry and Samantha who has a interesting secret that only few peope know
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Draco Malfoy sighed, yes he sighed, he was waiting on a reply from his new pen pal. He had meet the girl in Diagon Ally and they hit it off or so he had thought, his fingers where tapping the desk impatiantly as he waited and waited. He closed his eyes, he kept picturing her beautiful face, her blue eyes which actually changed colors according to her mood and her long curly hair that kept blowing in the wind, he smiled to himself as he heard tapping on the window, that was her owl, a pretty snow owl with green spots instead of grey, he opened the window and thw owl flow to his desk and waited patiently.  
>He smiled and slowly untied it as not to hurt her, and she flow off into the night as he opened the letter.<p>

Dear Draco,

I just found out the greatest news from my headmaster at the school I told you about here in America, he said we are coming to hogwarts to see how foriegn wizards learn for a whole year! I'm so excited I can't wait, we will be arriving the opening fest and get sorted as well, I have learned so much about hogwarts through reading. Well write back soon i love seeing your beautiful owl, he's amazing, see you soon!

your's truely, Samantha

Draco couldn't belive what he had just read, she was going to be around him for a whole year! He smiled to himself and told himself he would write her in the morning and send it before breakfast.  
>He climbed into his bed and laid his head on the pillow, he smiled and closed his eyes dreaming of what it would be like with her there, after all Voldemort had been defeated thanks to Harry, yes he was calling Harry by his first time, i mean Draco did owe him after Harry saved him that night of the battle, he could do what he wanted, his mom would love to hear about this girl he would tell her everything at breakfast, he told himself, after his father had been put into azkaban him and his mother where now alone in the huge house, he rarely saw her and when he did she was red faced and just couldn't put on a smile, but if he told her of the girl he would finally see her happy for a second even, that's all he wanted was to see her smile.<br>He soon drifted into a deep sleep dreamy of the girl he couldn't get out of his mind... Samantha

*The next day*  
>Draco groaned and stretched his arms high above his head, he ruffeled his hair and threw his legs off the side of his bed, he yawned and walked over to his desk remembering that he had to write his friend back and tell her how happy he was that he would see her all year. After sending the letter off he grabbed a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt before taking a nice hot shower to wake him up.<br>After his shower he got dressed and walked downstairs to meet up with no one, his mom usually came downstairs early but today she wasn't anywhere to be found downstairs. He bit his lip and went back upstairs to her room, "Mum, are you ok." he heard some coughing before he heard his mother, "Draco sweetheart come in for just a moment dear." he stepped in and saw his mother laying in bed, "I have come down with the Wizard flu honey, if it's not treated soon i will be put in the hospital, can u call our private nurse to come watch me, i don't want you to catch it deary so i would like it if you stayed, and don't be mad but, i would like if you stayed with Harry and Sirius, Sirius' neice will be coming in early from America and wants Harry and you to help her get used to it, do this for me please..."  
>He groaned inwardly but nodded, "I'll do it for you mum, I'll call the nurse and get packed, I love you mum." she smiled, "O, can I tell you something?" she nodded, "Of course you can dear." he smiled and started telling her about Samantha, "Oh mom, she's amazing, I can't stop thinking about her, she's all I have thought about since I saw her, her eyes are so beautiful and they change color according to her mood, and her hair was so beautiful and curly, and her smile was amazing. I think I really like her and when she comes to Hogwarts I will get to know her better and maybe even ask her out..."<br>His mom smiled, "That's wonderful dear, I'm very happy for you, now run along, I will see you at christmas." He nodded and owled their nurse before getting his hogwarts trunk out, he would stick it out for his mum and for Samantha, he packed everything up including school books and robes and clothes. A pop resounded through the house telling him that the nurse has arrived, he sighed and grabbed his trunk and his wand and owls cage.  
>He walked downstairs and greeted Lilian, the private nurse and told her where everything was and that he was just an owl away if she needed anything. Lilian just smiled and nodded and told him she had everything under control, he smiled and tapped his stuff which disappeared in an instant to Sirius' house, he whispered a goodbye that only he could hear and disappered as well away for the rest of the summer from his mother.<p>

*Sirius Black's house*

"Harry, do promise you will be nice to Draco." Harry smiled, "I promise Sirius as long as he does as well." Sirius nodded, "Yes well, he should be here soon, go see if his stuff is here and put it in the room I told you he would be in, my neice should be here in an hour or two, her parents decided it would be much quicker for her to already be in London." Harry nodded, "Where is your neice from anyway?"  
>Sirius smiled, "From america, she's actually not my real neice, but hey I'm her Godfather as well, the difference between her and you, I'm more like a father to you, and she never really sees me." Harry laughed before heading downstairs as a pop sounded through the house, Harry groaned inwardly but smiled none the less, "I'll show you to your room." Draco nodded and grabbed his trunk.<br>Harry lead him upstairs to the room inbetween his and Sirius' neice, "Thanks, and look, I know we have had our difference, but for our sake and Sirius' neices sake, lets not fight." Draco said holding out his hand, Harry smiled and nodded shaking his hand, "Can't wait to see how this turns out." he laughed, Draco nodded as Sirius knocked on the door, "Boys, come downstairs just got word that my neice will be here soon." Draco and Harry nodded and walked out the door and down the stairs to the living room where they say down.  
>They sat in silence, Harry and Sirius talked mostly, Draco just kept thinking about his mum, how ill she was, how she could most likely end up in the hospital, then his thoughts shifted to Samantha, he was going to meet her in two months, and he would be happy again, happy to see her color changing eyes, and her brown curly hair, and that smile that haunted his dreams, in a good way of course. He chuckled to himself and shifted a bit, "So Draco, how have you been?" Sirius asked, Draco snapped out of his thoughts, "Well thank you..." he said contemplating on telling her of the girl he had met but he decided not to for it would be weird to tell him when he didn't talk to them much. Sirius stood as his watch beeped, then a pop sounded through the house and Draco's mouth feel open.<br>"Uncle Sirius!" the new arrival excalimed hugging the man, "Hello my little Sammy. How have you been my girl." Sirius asked holding her tightly, "O, I have been great, and I can't wait to be shown around London by Harry" she said smiling, she let go of Sirius and turned to see Draco, "Draco! Oh my goodness, I can't believe your here, why didn't you tell me you would be here!" Draco laughed nervously as she hugged him "It was sort of a surprise honestly."  
>She smiled, her eyes changing from a dark blue to a deep ocean blue, he smiled, "I have missed that." she blushed and ducked her head down, "No, don't hide your face, I think those eyes of your are amazing." he took her chin and lifted her face to see her eyes where a hot pink color, he winked, "Well how about I show you to your room." she nodded as he grabbed her huge trunk which was only about five pounds with the help of magic.<br>He opened the door the was between his and Srius' room, "Here you are, is there anything else you would like before I let you get setteled Miss?" he asked bowing a little, she giggled, "No thank you kind sir." she said with a smile. Draco laughed and took her hand gently, kissing it softly, "I will see you at dinner." he said softly before walking out of the room, coming face to face with a grinning Sirius, "Would you care to explain?" he asked, Draco shook his head and started to walk off, "Really I think you do but your just afraid of me."  
>Draco paused and took a step back, turning on his heel, "I meet her last month in Diagon Ally and we started writing each other... and honestly I think i might be in love." Sirius looked him in the eye and smiled, "Well as long as you treat her right, you have my permisson, she is after all under my watch ful eye for the time she is here." Draco smiled, "Thanks, for everything." he said.<br>Later at dinner Draco and Harry sat talking about qudditch and how they had both made captian for their team, "I bet you that Slytherin will stomp Gryffindor this year in the first match." Draco said with confidence, Harry laughed whole heartedly, "O I will so take you on that bet my friend, and if Gryffindor wins Slytherin has to walk around with shirts that say Lion's rule." Draco and Harry shook hands, "And when Slytherin wins ya'll have to wear shirts that say Snakes are Kings." Sirius rolled his eyes at the childish behavior, but knew that the two reminded him alot of him and James when they where younger. While the boys stuffed their face, Sirius went upstairs to check on his neice, "Sammy bear, can I come in?" he asked through the door.  
>"Yeah..." came the reply and he walked in to see Samantha sitting on her bed, "Why do I have to hide the truth! Why can't I say I'm his daughter, I don't like where I live Siri!" she said holding a stuffed wolf close to her chest, Sirius frowned, "He did it to protect you cub." was all he could say as she laid her head on his lap. "I don't like it Siri, I miss the old days before this stupid war, before daddy got caught up in it all, before he dropped me off at that awful house!" she let the tears slowly fall down her cheek, "How about I try and get hold of him cub, maybe he will come around this time, if you show him what has been going on."<br>Her eyes grew wide, "I can't relive all the pain Siri! Even if it does mean having daddy back." Sirius sighed and stroked the girls hair, "You have to show him some time cub, you know that." she sat up and whipped her eyes, "I know I do Siri, you can owl him tonight, I'm going to go eat now.", she hugged the wolf one last time before putting it down and hugging Sirius, "I love you Uncle Siri." she whispered before getting off of her bed and going out the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.  
>Sirius sighed and looked at the old worn out stuffed wolf which Remus had given her the day the was born and she didn't part from it since, even when Remus took her to the awful house in America she kept sane with the one toy that held everything near and dear to her, her father was part of her life with that one thing.<br>Sirius groaned and got up, going to his room to write Remus about his daughter...

****  
>I hope you liked it and so does draco<p>

Draco: Please leave reviews for her or she might not update again  
>Harry: Yeah I want another good chapter of me and Draco getting along<br>Me: Boy's stop aruging your not the ony people in this story  
>Sirius: Yeah! I'm in it to<br>Draco: Sorry guys, anyway PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE THE STORY!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

She could hear the wolf howls, the wolf's feet where stomping the ground, she knew she wasn't running away fast enough, but she also knew who this wolf was, it was her daddy, and he wouldn't hurt his little cub... would he? She ran until she saw Hogwarts in view she was so close but he was closer. All of a sudden she was hit by the force that was the beast, she cried out in pain as it scratched her, her clothes ripping, she tried to get her daddy back, but she couldn't get it out fast enough, and soon she felt the bit on her hip, she cried out in pain, and just before she passed out she saw the sadden look in the wolf's eyes before it ran under the whompping willow and out of sight.

***  
>She woke screaming and tossing her self about, calling for anyone to come and save her from the beast from her nightmare, that wasn't her daddy, her daddy was a kind wolf! She heard the door open and she then felt Sirius holding her close, "Cub, it's fine, everythings fine, I'm here, no one's going to hurt you, I promise." she whimppered and burried her face into his chest, "You dad is coming, I told him I had to talk to him about something important. You are going to see you daddy cub." She smiled, she knew the dream was just her imagination getting the best of her, her daddy would never hurt her, "Now, I'll let you get dressed, and you come on down for breakfast, your dad said he would come around ten, so hurry up cub."<br>she nodded, and waited until Sirius closed the door to get out of bed, she got out a pair of ripped jeans and a red tank top and her red sneakers, she nodded at the outfit in approvel and went into her bathroom, she washed her face in the mirror before turning the shower on. She smiled to herself and undressed climbing into the warm water, she sighed and closed her eyes just letting the warm water run over her old scars and bruises, she scrubbed her body raw trying to forget, and think about how she was back where she belonged in the wizarding world with her family and her friends, sure Harry didn't remember they used to play together as babies she did, she has pictures that her daddy or Siri would send her. She sighed and turned the water off and got out, she grabbed a nice fluffy towel and dried off before going into her room to get dressed.  
>She fixed her hair with wandless magic and it bounced into perfect curls as always, she changed her eye color to the dark blue they were before grabbing her book and exiting the room, she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Harry and Draco sat playing Wizards Chess, "I really don't understand that game." she said sitting down next to Draco, he smiled, "It takes a while to understand it but after a while you get the hang of it." she shook her head and opened her book. Sirius walked in a few minutes later and smiled, "Remus will be here soon, Harry can you get the food onto the table for me, and Draco pick up the wizard chess pieces and get the sliverware, Samantha get the plates out of the cupboard and I'll get the cups."<br>Everyone did what they were told to do grabbing food or forks and knives or plates and napkins. They set the table nice and neat near the door and once they finished they heard a pop sound, "Sirius, I'm here what did you need, I got to get back to Tonks!" Sirius smiled at Samantha, "In the kitchen come join us for breakfast." they all heard Remus groan a bit but footsteps could be heard, Samantha gripped Draco's hand for comfort, she was breathing heavily, she was about to see her father after years of being in America. "What did you need padfoot, Tonks needs me home to help care for Teddy." Remus said walking in to see someone he thought was in America.  
>"Sirius is this a joke, cause if so, I ain't laughing." his face was straight and serious (AN- no pun intended) Sirius grinned, "Nope not a joke, my cousin can take care of Teddy for an hour by herself. Come sit, chat, be marry." Remus rolled his eyes and sat across from Harry. "Hello Harry." he said smiling and giving him a hug. Samantha's heart sank lower then the floor, she couldn't stop her mind from spinning out of control, why didn't he want me, why didn't he love me! Her vision went blurry and she gripped Draco's hand tighter, "Samantha, what's wrong." was Draco's muffeled question in her ear. Her anger was swelling, she was anger, why couldn't she be Harry, why wasn't she important! She started to shake, started to shiver, she had to go for a run, but she couldn't change in front of all of these people, she was only legal in America...  
>She stood up, her legs shaking wanting her to give in, but she didn't she ran out of the room and went to her room, she locked the door and closed her eyes, no one was supposed to know about everything, she could feel her bones bending and she knew she must give into the other side of her. Her bones bent and soon she was the dog inside of her...<p>

Sirius stood up, "Remus Lupin, you sir are not a good father if you do that to your own daughter!" he growled, running up the stairs to Samantha's room, "Sammy, come on out, or let me in please." he didn't hear anything, he tried opening the door but it was locked, he grabbed his wand and whispered "Alhomora." the door clicked and he slowly opened the door, "Sam..." he didn't hear anything, he walked inside and saw a dog on her bed, it was big and brown with spots of grey, "Oh Sammy..." he whispered closing the door, he walked over and sat on the bed, "You forced yourself, you got angry didn't you?" she whimppered in her dog form and Sirius sighed, "Come on and change back.." he said smiling, her dog self sighed and she shifted back and sighed, "Why doesn't he want me anymore?" she asked a tear slipping, Sirius sighed and said, "I'm not sure cub... I'm not sure..." he brought her to him in a hug.  
>A knock sounded on the door, "Who is it?" Sirius called stroking Samantha hair, "Can I come in?" it was Remus, Sirius looked at Samantha for confirmination, she nodded. "Yeah come on in Remus."<br>The door opened and Remus walked in, "May I talk to her along please?" he asked, Sirius nodded and let go of Samantha, "Call me if you need something." he said before walking passed his friend and out the door.  
>Remus sighed and sat down on the end of the bed, "I'm so sorry." he whispered, reaching out to touch her hair, she turned her face away, "Cub, I'm sorry. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to forget about you." she looked at him, her eyes switching from light blue to grey, Remus smiled and took hold of her face, "Oh cub, I have missed you, trust me, I have thought about you all my life, every since I left you, please forgive me cub."<br>Samantha whipped her eyes and nodded, "I forgive you daddy." she whispered hugging him tightly, he smiled, "Oh Cub, I'm so happy you do. I want you to come stay with me for a while, get to know your new mom, and little brother, what do you say?" he asked pulling back and smiling. Samantha smiled back, "I would like to stay here for the rest of the summer, but I will Christmas break." Remus smiled, "That's perfectly fine by me, now why don't we go back downstairs and eat our breakfast."  
>Samantha laughed and put her toy back down, "I agree." she said and got up. She exited the room and went down stairs where a worried Draco sat in the kitchen, "Are you ok?" he asked sitting up, she smiled, "I'm prefectly fine Draco." she said as Remus entered, "I could never be better actually." She hugged Draco tightly before helping herself to a nice breakfast.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:  
>It had been a month since Remus and Samantha made up and became father and daughter once more, she stayed at Sirius' house most of the time, and hung out with Harry and Draco, she read most of the time and kept to herself. She hadn't had the dream lately either, sure it could happen but after all her and her dad had been through maybe her dream wouldn't happen. She hoped anyway. She shivered at the thought of her dad possibly attacking her, it scared her sensless. She walked into the kitchen, it was late at night and she couldn't sleep.<br>She got a glass of milk and sat down at the table, she could see the half moon through the window of the kitchen and she sighed, placing her head in her hand, she took a drink of the milk, she got out her wand, she hadn't used it here because of all the strict rules that were placed on the wizards and witchs here in London, of course she was of age, she smiled and lit a candel with her wand and opened her book, "Lumos." she lit the whole room with her wand which was made of a rare items, maple wood and fairy wings and hair. She smiled at how well she acomplised one of the spells Draco had taught her, all spells where different in most places so she didn't know any of their spells.  
>She started reading her book, which was about a secret love of two people from different school, and if anyone, even their friends, found out then they would be killed by gun point, but they somehow hide it until the very end. After three hours of reading she smiled and closed the book, she was sad of how the book had ended but now she could start on her school books for this year. She missed all of her friends from America, sure she would see them in a month, but that didn't stop her from thinking about them, she was mostly friends with guys, there was Luke, Matt, Frankie, and Jay, then their was Kaylee and Neely who were the only other girls.<br>All of a sudden a bright light came on making her wince, "What are you doing up so early?" she heard Sirius ask, she looked at him after her eyes adjusted to the brightness, "I couldn't sleep so I came down here a few hours ago." Sirius nodded to himself and started to make breakfast with a flick of his wand. Samantha blew out the candle and smiled at Sirius, "I'm going to go get changed, make me a big plate, I'm starving." Sirius laughed and shook his head as she walked up the stairs.  
>She walked into her room and closed the door, turning on the light she walked over to her suitecase and grabbed a green skirt, lime green tank top, and lime green cow girl boots. Yes she changed her outfit color according to her moods sometimes but today was her green day because it was when she had started to talk to Draco a month ago.<br>She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled before walking downstairs, "Good morning boys." she said sitting down next to Draco, Draco smiled at her, "Good morning, oh our hogwarts letter's arrived, and yours came from The Magic Institue of America." she smiled and took the letter, she took out her letter and looked at the list, the usual books, robes, potion ingredents, and if needed a new wand, in America some poeple had different wands that fit them, she had only one in America, but maybe here she had one since this was her birth place. She sat the letter down as an owl from America flew in with the Wizarding Newspaper the Wizarding Journal. She undid it and unfolded it and read it over, nothing new, famous wizards, books, so on and so on, she sat it down and started eating.

*Azkaban*  
>"Malfoy, Meal time." the guard said sliding in a grey tray with some kind of meat on it, Malfoy, once high and mighty and been dropped down many pegs while he was in Azkaban, he ignored the food, and looked out onto the dark seas that he could see from his cell. "Did you hear, the Malfoy women has come down with the wizard flu." Malfoy listened closer, "Yeah heard the boy was staying with Black and Potter, also heard that Remus is announcing something next week." Malfoy raised an eyebrow as the voices faded, he looked out of the bars and smiled wickedly to himself, so my son has befriended Potter and Black, he thought to himself, I think its time i plan my escape. He smiled and laid down on the hard ground and closed his eyes.<p>

*Black House*  
>"Harry, Draco, Samantha come on we are going to Diagon Ally now!" Sirius called from the bottom of the stairs, "Coming Sirius!" was the call he heard, Sirius sighed and looked at his watch, the first one down was Samantha, "Sirius, is Dad going to come?" she asked, "I'll go floo call him and ask." she smiled and hugged him before he walked out of the room leaving Samantha alone. Draco came down silently next, he got behind Samantha and hugged her from behind laying his head on her shoulder, "Ready for your first trip to Diagon Ally?" he asked grinning madly, she nodded, "Of course I am, and remember it's not my first, I came here before." Draco smiled, "I know but that was because your friend dragged you, of course you met me so not a bad deal." she laughed, her eyes changing colors from their dark blue to a light purple color. They heard Harry coming down and Draco unwrapped his arms from the girls waist as Sirius and Remus came in, Draco casually leaned on a chair as Remus hugged his daughter, "I'm ready when you are." he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Sirius handed them the floo powder and they all one by one flooed into the leaky couldrean.<br>Once at Diagon Alley, Sirius took Harry and Draco to get their book, robes, potion ingredients, and any other items they needed while Remus took Samantha to get a new wand from Ollivanders. The bell rang and Ollivander appeared, "Ah Remus Lupin I remember you wand 10 and 2/4 inch, maple wood with a phoenix core." Remus nodded, "Yes sir, and my daughter here said that her school mates have many different wands, and was wondering if she could get one here." Mr. Ollivander held out his hand, "Let me see your current wand my dear." Samantha looked at him and grabbed her wand from her pocket, "Ah very unique two cores and a very unique wood, I think I have just the one for you." he handed her other wand back and went near the very back, he came back with about five boxes and got on out, "Try this one, it's made of elder wood, with thestral wing lining. Very good for powerful spells." she gave it a flick and nearly blew the store away, "Oh no no no." Ollivander whispered snatching the wand from her, "Ok, try this one, another elder wand with a very unique core of golden unicorn hair." as soon as her hand touched this wand her fingers tingled and she felt the power flow through her veins, "Oh yes, that's perfectly amazing, very unique wands are only given to very Powerful witchs, be proud Miss Lupin, we will expect great things from you."  
>Samantha blushed as her dad escorted her out to buy her other things, "Dad, will you tell me about my real mom?" Remus looked at her and smiled, "One of these days I will sweetheart, I promise, but for now let's not press the matter." she nodded, when her dad wanted to tell her he would. After hours of shopping they arrived back at Sirius's house and the teens went upstairs to pack while Sirius and Remus stayed downstairs to talk.<br>"Samantha asked about her mother." Remus said as Sirius poored him some tea, "And what did you say?" Sirius asked handing him the cup and sitting down, "That I would tell her when the time was right and not to press the matter." the tired man said taking a small sip of tea, "How are you going to tell her?" Remus sighed, "I don't know Sirius, it's hard to talk about her mother, you know that as well as I do, after she went against us and joined up with you-know- who." Sirius shook his head, "Peter got to her Remus, not out fault, she was tricked." Remus sighed and nodded, "I know, it's hard to think that someone you loved and still do is one his side. Well I better get going, I have left Tonks alone with Ted long enough. Give Samantha my love." Sirius nodded as his friend flooed away.  
>While the Sirius and Remus talked downstairs, Samantha locked herself in her room and went to her desk to write her friends, she told them about where she was and what had happened and made the words to were the would trick anyone who tried to read it beside her friends. She then unlocked her door and climbed into bed still wondering about who her mother was...<p>

(A/N)  
>Remus:Oooo finally something good<br>Draco:I wonder what's going to happen next  
>Harry:Yeah me too! Hope there more suspence!<br>Sirius: There might be!  
>Me: You all will just have to find out later<br>Draco: Awe! Ok. Please review or she might not post for a LONG time!


End file.
